No Strings Attached: A Story of the Fastest Things Alive
by Nerokin4
Summary: After a wedding gone for the weird, Sonic and Rainbow Dash get sent somewhere special. and a new face appears to set right what has been messed up, or mess it up a lot more.
1. A Way Past 20 Percent Cooler Wedding

No Strings Attached: A Story of the Fastest Things Alive

A Way Past 20% Cooler Wedding

(Credit for the last line in United Hearts goes to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for the song "Your Guardian Angel," that song is just too hard not to reference there.)

Sonic the Hedgehog

The alter at Angel Island was decorated with rainbow streamers and blue balloons. Knuckles was going crazy from turning his head to keep his eyes on everyone every three milliseconds. Sonic understood his concern; he was trying to set a good example for his son from a previous "marriage" with Rouge the bat. Thanatos was right next to him on top of the Master Emerald, wearing a red tuxedo that matched the one his dad was wearing.

Tails was standing right next to Sonic as the Best Man. He was wearing a black tux with a yellow carnation on his coat. The Maid of Honor was Pinkie Pie and even Sonic had to admit she was beautiful, Rarity outdid herself this time. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a bare midriff, silver linings and pearls over the top of the torso. Even as the pastor (which was ironic enough already), Shadow's incapability to stop staring was getting kinda creepy. He was wearing a black tux with a red bowtie and carnation. Vinyl Scratch, the best DJ in Ponyville, also made an appearance at the wedding to play the music.

"This is it Sonic," Tails said. "Are you ready to commit?"

"I've been ready for a while now." Sonic said. Vinyl put in the wedding march and everyone looked to the back of the makeshift wedding scene. Sonic's jaw would've dropped if they didn't practice the wedding enough. Dash came down the aisle wearing Rarity's finest work, a shorter skirt in the front that showed her legs from halfway down the thighs, with a train that went four feet behind her. The torso section was strapless with pearls over the front. And it shimmered with rainbows and other light reflections. On her ears were two very different clip-on earrings, one of a shining sun, a gift from Celestia, and the other, a brilliant moon, a gift from Luna. Her hair was braided over her left shoulder with a golden band. She took her place next to Sonic and stood with him as Shadow read the service.

Fluttershy the Rabbit

(Step aside Nerokin4! I'm writing this next part!

Who are you?!

Call me Modnar! You're gonna love this!)

Just as Sonic and Dash finished saying their vows, a force field enclosed the entire wedding party, trapping everyone inside.

"What's going on?" Sonic exclaimed!

Just then 37 patent-pending Aperture Science Turrets appeared in a ring just inside the force field…and opened fire.

Dash was the first to go down, with a shot to the gut and shoulder. She fell into Sonic's arms and died. Sonic screamed in sorrow then was mowed down as well. Tails was killed with a headshot, and Shadow with a shot through the heart. Applejack took 76 bullets the fell lifeless to the ground. Silver jumped over Fluttershy to protect her and was hit right in the spine.

"Fluttershy…" he moaned.

Fluttershy screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and snapped out of her daydream, that was more like a daymare. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you okay Fluttershy?" Silver asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she replied.

But she wasn't. (Thumbs up if you like the "Red Wedding" reference from Game of Thrones!)

Dash the Rainbow

(Modnar, you're sick! *Whack* bad Program! Now go sit in the corner and think about your life.)

Dash was worried about Fluttershy, having a daydream like that in the middle of a wedding was not normal for her. Maybe she was getting sick or something? There was no way to tell at the moment. Right now Sonic and Dash had to cut the cake. Right as the knife in Sonic's hand had reached the first layer *Boom!* the cake exploded, and Applejack stuck her head out of the base holding a sign that read "Congratulations Sonic and Rainbow Dash." And underneath that in small letters, "the cake is a lie."

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"We rigged a confetti-cannon in the cake to go off when the cake was cut," Applejack explained. "I was settin' up the cannon when you hit the switch."

"Well… there goes the cake," Dash said. "And now I need this dry-cleaned." Looking down at the dress that Rarity made with disappointment. The cake got her so thoroughly that it wasn't shining anymore, which was a shame considering how much Rarity put into it.

"I can clean it up," Rarity said. "But for now, bring out the spare cake!"

"We have a spare cake?" Pinkie said. Scootaloo moved another cake, identical to the one that exploded, out into the reception area.

"Good thinking, Apple Bloom," Applejack said. "I would've never guessed that the cake would be cut so early."

Meanwhile somewhere in another dimension: "Oops… I should've waited for the cannon."


	2. A Hard Pinkie Promise to Keep

A Hard Pinkie Promise to Keep Lord Thanatos

All of Thanatos' friends and relatives were in the barn of the Sweet Apple Acres to celebrate the marriage of the fastest things alive. He was enjoying the party, the first that his father let him stay up for. Nemesis was already in bed because she couldn't handle the strain, but Thanatos was ether strong willed or stubborn as a mule, or maybe a little bit of both. His mom was in the corner of the barn vomiting like crazy. But then the fits were over and she started eating cupcakes… with hot-sauce and pickle-juice on them.

"Uh, Aunt Pinkie?" Thanatos approached Pinkie. "Is there something wrong with mom?"

"What do you mean Thanny-poo?" (Yes, I seriously referenced Kid Icarus: Uprising) Pinkie always teased him by calling him that and though he liked Pinkie, the name annoyed him a lot.

"She was throwing up a minute ago, and now she's eating cupcakes with hot sauce."

"That's good stuff!"

"And pickle juice?"

"… Okay, yeah, something's wrong with her. I'll go talk to her about it."

Applejack

"What're you talkin' 'bout Pinkie?" Applejack rebutted when Pinkie asked if something was wrong. "I've never been better."

"Okay… but throwing up and eating hot sauce cupcakes with pickle juice just isn't normal, even for me." Applejack was getting scared. There was only one pony right then who knew about Applejack's… condition. That would be Knuckles who was partly responsible for it.

"Pinkie… can you Pinkie Promise not to tell any-pony?"

"Well, Thanatos was curious about it, should I tell him?" a look from Applejack told the whole story. "Okay then. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Applejack took a shaky breath, looked around to see if any-pony was listening and whispered "Knux an' I are expectin' a little filly of our own.'"

Pinkie Pie

When Pinkie heard the words "expecting a filly," she calmly jumped out the window so she could inhale a shocked gasp in privacy. Applejack followed her out through the door.

"How!? When!?"

"Last week, before Sonic proposed to Dash," Applejack looked up at Pinkie with a look of desperation. "You can NOT tell any-pony about this until I'm sure it'll be fine. Not even Nemesis and _especially_ not Thanatos."

"I already Pinkie Promised didn't I?" But Pinkie knew immediately that it'd be hard to keep the promise. But she didn't know that Thanatos heard the conversation.


	3. Biggest News Ever

Biggest News Ever Spike the Dragon

After watching Twilight use magic with her horn (and growing a horn of his own on his snout), Spike had created a new form of magic, Dragon Magic. Unfortunately he only developed one spell so far… Unnatural conception. The only way he could tell what it was, Rarity was hit with it and three weeks later the Doctor said she was having a filly. Right now Spike was taking care of the Boutique while Sweetie Belle was taking care of Rarity. It was another two weeks when Thanatos walked into the Boutique with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, Thanatos," Spike said. "How can I help you?"

"My Mom…" Thanatos' face would not loosen up, it was stuck in shock.

"What about Applejack?"

"Can you Pinkie Promise not to tell Nemesis or my mom that I know this?" Spike went through with the promise, Thanatos exhaled. "She's carryin' a filly." Spike's jaw hit the floor. "Look I know that Rarity's having a filly, how long was it before you told Sweetie Belle?"

"We found out at the same time. But seriously!? A kid of her own!? That's great!"

"I don't know..."

Arch Nemesis

Thanatos seemed to be avoiding Nemesis ever since Sonic and Dash went on their honeymoon to Earth. Every time he got near her, he started to get jumpy and rush off to finish any other chore on the Acres. This pattern went on for weeks until Applejack called them to the living room with Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh knew already what the news was but Knuckles was at Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald. Thanatos was rocking like crazy. Nemesis thought he did something wrong he was shacking so much.

"Kids there's somethin' I need to tell ya'll," (I can't believe I'm finally writing in a country accent). "You two'll be working on the farm in my place, I've got a little filly coming along." Nemesis was so shocked she toppled over backwards in her chair. It wasn't hard work that the Acres provided, but the fact that she was getting a brother or sister (or at least half a brother or sister, yeah they know Applejack adopted them), that was great news.

"Thanatos? Why ain't you toppled over?" Macintosh asked. "Is there somethin' you need to tell us?"

Thanatos was quiet for a second. "Actually there is," Thanatos stood up and started an apology. He knew about the baby since Sonic's Wedding Party, when he asked Pinkie to talk to their mom about her strange behavior.

"Well, you understood why I didn't tell you about this…" Applejack said. "Alright it's fine."

Chase Sonic

(Okay this part's going to take place in the FMA world)

Sonic looked around and knew right then that they weren't on Earth. There weren't any country sides left on earth that had the technology (Or lack thereof) that this place had. Sonic knew that something was different about them right when he woke up from the warp reset (Basically Jetlag for teleportation). First off he felt taller, bigger and less hairy. He looked at his arm and saw human skin. He looked at Dash to find a woman with unnatural hair color and an extremely fit body (if you know what I mean.) (Modnar! I told you to sit in your corner!).

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" Sonic exclaimed. "What happened to us!?" Sonic looked down at himself and jumped. "We're… Human!" he said. "Where are we!?"

After a while a man came over to them. "You guys Alright?" He had blond hair tied back in a braid, and eyes that could outshine Twilight's Magic. He was carrying a metal arm on one shoulder and a metal leg under the other.

"We're lost," Sonic said "Just a wrong turn on our Warp."

"You guys Alchemists?" the man said. "I can help you get back with it." He stuck out his hand "Name's Edward, Elric." He stuck out his hand. Sonic shook it calling himself Chase Sonic. Dash shook, calling herself Regina Dash. Ed noticed that Sonic lost his Chaos Arm.

"I know someone who can help you with that loss," Edward said. He took them to a house with a sign on it that made no sense at first.

Somewhere in another Dimension: "Okay… that wasn't supposed to happen either."


	4. Excruciating Pain

Excruciating Pain Regina Dash

The moment that Dash met the Rockbells, she knew she could trust them with Sonic getting his new arm. Ed and his brother Alphonse kept Dash calm by talking about their mother, which consequentially got them talking about the accident that cost them everything. And from that the adventure they went on to get their bodies back.

"We've told you how I lost my arm," Ed said. "So tell us, how did Sonic lose his?" Dash explained the event to Ed and Al, leaving out the parts that gave away the fact that they weren't human.

"How did he go that far without an arm?" Al said.

"We know a god who was willing to help," Dash answered. "Let's just leave it at that."

Chase Sonic

Creating the Automail prosthetic was painful. First they had to attach a fake shoulder to what little he had left. Then they connected the nerves to the joint. By that point he was already screaming in pain. Then came the part where he had to endure connecting all the nerves to the prosthetic. It was at that point that Sonic passed out.

He woke up in a completely blank space save for a door with many circles and runes, hovering over the ground.

"This isn't your door," a voice said from behind him. "Why are you here?" Sonic looked and saw an empty figure.

"I don't know," Sonic said defensively. "I don't even know where I am."

"This is the Gateway to the Truth," the figure said. "It is the basis of a single person's life. But this one is Edward Elric's door to the Truth."

"Then why am I here?"

"You must have something to exchange for this to be returned to him." Sonic thought on that for a minute… and then he remembered that Gold Rings were basically fragments of a soul fallen into chaos. He pulled out one such ring and offered it to the figure. "This will do nicely… but this is worth more than the door. The first rule of the universe is equivalent exchange. To gain something, something of equal value must be lost. You have more than enough… what else do you want?"

"My wife and I want to know how to get home, to our friends and families."

The figure waited and then the information already opened to Sonic. He needed two identical Transmutation Circles, one here, another on Mobius. Before he figured out the rest, he woke up on the Rockbells' operating table.

Thanatos the Echidna

Thanatos was contacted by Sonic, explaining that he ended up somewhere in another dimension. Thanatos explained the situation to Tails and, reluctantly, Tails agreed to set up a "Transmutation Circle" at the Alter on Angel Island. They placed their hands on the edges of the circle. There was a bright light running along the circle and the runes and sparks flying everywhere. Little squares of matter started to appear out of nowhere. But something was wrong. There was more matter in the middle of the circle than there was in Sonic and Dash's two forms combined. When the lightshow died down four figures, all South Islanders one was Sonic, but his left arm looked different, it looked like a mechanical human's arm. Another was Dash the Rainbow. She looked just like she did when she left.

The other two were lions that reminded Thanatos of the Lion King. One had mane everywhere but under his chin. It was braided about an inch behind him before it was cut. The other had a neatly kept mane that didn't go under his chin either.

"Where Are We!?" The braided lion yelled.

"Ed!? How did you get here!?" Sonic yelled.

"Al!?" Dash exclaimed. "You too!?"

"Apparently," The neat lion said. "Where are we and why are we animals?"

"Oops," there was a voice behind the Master Emerald. Thanatos looked back and saw a man in a yellow Hawaiian t-shirt and Aviator shades, wearing purple tights. His hair was like a super saiyan but green with red streaks. With orange skin, like a spray tan gone horribly wrong. (I'm back!) "I didn't mean to bring you two here… and now I'm sure that someone's messing with me."

"Who are you!?" Thanatos asked.

"My name is Modnar, the Fatemaster, The Puppetmaster, The Guy who has Slain Tons of Evil Monsters but has No Proof, and the Reigning Champion of Ping-Pong," he said. "I'm the one responsible for everything that happened to you… in your favor!" Modnar held up his hands as in "hold it!"

"So… you're the reason I ended up in Equestria?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yes and no… if I didn't intervene you would've ended up somewhere a lot worse. The Internal Revenue Service dimension." Sonic's jaw dropped, and his eyes were showing confusion like crazy. Thanatos had the feeling he looked the same way.

"What are you!?" Thanatos asked with confused passion.

Modnar looked at Thanatos with his eyebrows showing skepticism. "I'm the God of All Things Random." (you guys get that pun now?)


	5. Let's Just Say Huh?

Let's Just Say "Huh?" Fullmetal Stallion

Ed was in Equestria. And he had no idea what logic existed there, but it was certainly not his. Everyone there was talking about magic being the center of society. But for Ed it was always a mix of that and science to create alchemy. Everything he knew could be explained. But here…

"I was just as confused when I got here first," Tails explained. "My world is one of Science and other mysticisms besides magic."

"All I know is equivalent exchange," Ed said. "To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. But these ponies… they're breaking the only law I ever knew to be impossible to break."

"That's Unicorn Magic for you," Tails said. "In Equestria there is no Physics. Like the fact that I don't need wings to fly."

"Wait… you can fly?"

"These tails spin like helicopter blades."

"Well that's obviously impossible as they would never create lift, they would just tangle togeth-What!?" Tails started flying in front of Ed using his tails like a propeller (credit goes to Death Battle Director, Wizard.).

"You were saying?"

"I'm going to shut up now."

After the confusion cleared, Ed got a good look at himself. He was a red unicorn with a golden mane and tail. Ed had to wonder what made him a unicorn… then he met Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle

When Twilight met Fullmetal Stallion (or Ed as he liked to be called), Twilight saw a bit of Tails in him. When they first met, Tails knew nothing about the magic that Twilight could use.

"Umm…" Ed said. "Why am I a Unicorn?" Twilight had done some research on what the link was between each Equestrian Avatar and their users. If their abilities were more in speed they were earthlings, strength was Pegasus, and smarts was unicorn according to her research. "So the fact that people call me a genius is why I'm a unicorn?"

"That about sums it up," Twilight responded.

"Wait… what are you?" Ed asked.

"I'm an Alicorn. A princess of Equestria."

Suddenly there was a wail of pain from the boutique, and Spike came rushing in saying that "the Stork has landed."

Knuckles the Echidna

"Why did Brother and I turn into lions?" Al asked Knuckles at the Altar.

"Well, it's a long and hard explanation, mostly because it doesn't make sense to me," Knuckles said as he continued to clean up the decorations from the wedding. "But basically you somehow got Avatars for time on Mobius and, from that, time on Mystearica. That's the most basic I can go into." Before Al could ask any more, the purple hedgehog Avatar of Twilight rushed through the portal and said that Rarity's baby was coming. Naturally knuckles rushed into the portal to Equestria to see what the child of a reptile and a mammal would look like.


	6. Krystal and Apple Juice

Krystal and Apple Juice Spike the Dragon

Spike hated seeing Rarity in this much pain. He'd been there when a pony was being born once, and even then he didn't see the process of the birth. This unobstructed view of what a baby goes through to be born was horrifying for both angles. I'm not going to go into detail; this fic is already ERSB underrated as is. The filly that popped out of Rarity was odd. She definitely had her mother's eyes and build… but she had her father's wings (Or would if Spike had wings). They were reptilian, and glittered like jewels in the light. Other than that, it was the most beautiful child spike ever laid eyes on.

"We have to consider a name for her," Rarity said. "And what we're gonna do with her."

"The name, I have figured out," Spike said. "Krystal."

Rarity

Just then Krystal sneezed, causing a jet of flame to erupt from her… snout, I guess, and set fire to the floorboards. After Rainbow used a raincloud to douse the flames, Rarity looked at her child in shock… then amazement.

"She's a keeper," Rarity said. "Just teach her to control that fire and she'll be fine." Modnar popped up at the hospital, dressed in an army coat over a toga with hiking boots. His hair was fashioned in an afro bigger than the rest of his head and it was a pumpernickel hue. Also his skin took on a sapphire shine. He took one look at the filly and pointed to it. He then proclaimed in a loud and impressive voice, "I hereby bless this child in the name of all things Random, because what's more random than the child of a dragon and a horse? (If you can answer that, please do)." Out of a cloud of smoke came a strange human dressed in black ninja costume with a question mark on his chest. "Ah, Ninja! Just in time to see the randomest thing EVER!"

_What could be more random than the howler monkey in the International Space Station? And I keep telling you, my name is Unknown_! (captainawsum999, please ask Unknown if he's even a little happy now.) A voice said in her head. It wasn't hers.

"Yes, yes I know," Modnar said. "But Ninja has a better ring to it in my opinion." Unknown made a face that showed obvious exasperation and humiliation. (Though you could only see half of it due to his ninja mask covering his nose and mouth, think of a ski mask)

"Oh, everyone, Ninja! Ninja, everyone!" Modnar said introducing Unknown to the group.

_Modnar-_ Unknown started, before he was cut off by Modnar.

"Hush Ninja!" Modnar said to Unknown, then addressing the group he said, "That weird voice that is in your heads and totally less cool than mine is Ninja's. You see, he communicates telepathically due to a tragic childhood-"

_A-hem._ Ninja mentally cleared his throat

"What is it Ninja?" Modnar asked, slightly annoyed.

_Sorry to interrupt your explanation, but your running late for your ping-pong lessons, sir._

"OH! Thank you Ninja!" Unknown sweat-dropped.

"You take ping-pong lessons?" Sonic asked.

Modnar glared at Sonic with the intensity of a thousand, million burning suns. "I TEACH them."

_Uh-Oh_, Unknown thought.

"You saying I need Ping-Pong lessons?! Is that what you're saying!? IS IT!?" Modnar started screaming at the top of his lungs, with each word getting closer to Sonic's face.

"Ermmm…" Sonic was lost for words. "N-N-No." he eventually stuttered.

"Well good." Modnar said in a calm friendly manner, the exact opposite of what he had been about 30 seconds before. "Well, I'm off! See ya later, alligator! Come on Ninja let's GOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Modnar yelled while falling through a portal that appeared under his feet, dragging a very embarrassed Unknown down with him.

Apple Bloom

Apple Bloom volunteered to take care of her mom while she was expecting. It was hard, but Nemesis couldn't see any-pony else doing it for her. During the time since Krystal's birth,(about 3 months or so) Rarity had been coming over a lot to make sure that the effort was made as easy as possible for Applejack. Eventually, Applejack couldn't carry the filly anymore, and the filly made this obvious.

Modnar and Unknown showed up for the birth. This time Modnar was dressed in a pair of neon orange cargo shorts, was wearing no shirt and had a baby blue top hat on. He was also wearing clogs, had shaved his head, and had skin the color of a dandelion. As Applejack went into labor, Unknown carried her to the hospital, while Nemesis went through a portal Modnar pulled out of a top hat, (literally) to Angel Island to get Knuckles. When they got to the hospital Modnar, Unknown, Nemesis, Thanatos, and Apple Bloom waited outside the delivery room in constant anxiety for Applejack to come out of the room alright. After a long while of waiting and screaming that sent chills down their spines, the doctor came out and said they could go in, well, all of them except Modnar and Unknown because they weren't family. While Modnar got into an argument with the doctor, Apple Bloom, Thanatos, and Nemesis walked in.

Apple Bloom was planning on going in to ask her sister how she was feeling, but one look at the filly in her hooves, and Apple Bloom lost all worry for Applejack.

"Kids," Knuckles said, "Meet the newest member of the Apple Family, Apple Juice." Every-pony in the room looked at her like the most precious gem in the world.


	7. Torquasm-Rao

Torquasm-Rao Hollow Armor

Alphonse was working on the formula that brought them to Mobius and Equestria. Being a unicorn in Equestria helped a bit because he learned how to use magic to make the formulas understandable. The only thing that science could not explain so far that Al encountered in Equestria was Pinkie Pie. Seriously! How Pinkie could start a descent and reach terminal velocity only to slow down and sink into the water like she started at the surface was beyond him!

"Hi, Al!" Pinkie jumped up startling him. He was focused on the equations for a long time now, and whenever Pinkie popped up… literally, he would always lose his train of thought.

"Hey Pinkie, listen I'm very busy trying to get home."

"But you've been working all day, _and_ night!" Pinkie raised her hooves in excitement. "You need a break, and I know just where to go!" reluctantly, Al agreed.

Crimson Shadow

Shadow was trying to practice a martial art that he picked up on earth, one that another alien taught him, Torquasm-Rao (_**Tor**_-**kwah**-sem-Rao! No one is to make a joke about this!). He was just about to get the Theta state right for the first time when Pinkie and Al came in.

"Hey, Shadow!" Pinkie greeted. This threw off one punch he was trying to do and sent a hole in the wall of the dojo, along with the whole building and possibly the town. "Sorry, didn't mean to throw you off."

"It's okay…" Shadow sighed "I was just about to enter Theta State, and now I know why I have to focus completely when performing Torquasm-Rao." (I just realized that I gave a country of ponies one of the most dangerous martial arts in the fictional universe. But okay!)

"Isn't that a martial art from the late planet of Krypton?" Al asked.

"I recently went to earth and learned it from Cal-El (or Superman as he's more commonly known) himself."

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"Hey, Modnar is a master of all reality, and he's having trouble keeping it in check. If he's having trouble then someone's behind everything that's been going wrong and we might need to fight them."

"Touché…" Al said. "But you punched a hole in the town! Isn't that a little dangerous!?"

"I just need a little help getting into the Theta State."

Pinkie was confused so al explained the Theta State to Pinkie as a real phenomenon that makes the brain extremely susceptive to information around them (It happens).

Sonic Impact

Sonic and Dash were finally on the right honeymoon. After the whole episode with Ed and Al, they decided to go for a trip around the worlds. Tails set up a portal device that could send them anywhere they could think of. Sonic wasn't totally against the idea, but he still felt uneasy about it. Mostly that was because Sonic had this lingering feeling of fear that something happened. Something that even Modnar wouldn't see coming.


	8. Under the Consent of the King

Under the Consent of the King

(I couldn't resist.)

Sonic the Hedgehog

The world that Sonic and Dash went to was a weird one. They were a castle yard that looked more… uh… it had three towers surrounding the rest of the castle and walls that towered over them easily. Sonic checked his form to see that he was a hedgehog again. He looked at dash to see a Pegasus. Two humans approached them, one in a green tunic and cap, the other in a red tunic and cap. They looked like twins with blond hair and blue eyes. The red one looked and acted a little… tipsy.

"Chuck Norris' fist… I still don't get it," the green one mumbled… as he walked straight through them. Curious about what just happened, Sonic followed the boys into the castle with Dash not far behind.

"Halt! Who dares to enter my castle so abruptly!?" a man who was obviously a king walked up to the two boys. He wore a red cape and gold a crown with many jewels on it.

"It is I Your Majesty," The Green boy said. "Link, a close friend of Zelda. I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought I should inform you of princess Zelda being kidnapped by Vaati the wind mage a few days ago. She's being held in the Twilight Realm."

"Oh, for goodness sake, that girl…" the king said. "That girl is nothing but trouble."

"Is there a problem your majesty?" Link asked.

"Problem, Zelda's the problem, her tomboyish attitude always gets her kidnapped."

"Yeah well," The red boy hiccupped. "You take the blame for raising her, Nudnik."

"Red! Keep your mouth shut! Your disrespecting the king!"

"It's alright lad, the red one has a point," The king assured. "I admit that the princess was… an accident."

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa! What!?" Sonic whispered to Dash.

"That was… uncalled for!" Dash agreed.

"But your Majesty! She's your daughter! How could you say that!?" Link said.

"Calm down young one, I still care for my little pumpkin, I'm just worried about how much attention she's gotten at such a … young age."

"Hey, she's hot!" Red slurred. "What'd you expect at this point, seriously?"

"Red!"

"I'd like to show her my 'Master Sword' if you know what I mean, eh?"

Rainbow Dash

"Sweet Celestia, did he just say that!?" Dash thought.

HOLD IT!

"U-uh, you're Majesty! He didn't mean to say those things!" Link started saying rapid-fire. "He's just a little tipsy from the milk that he drank after he got attacked by a bunch of cuckoos! You have to believe me!"

OBJECTION!

"Hey," Red hiccupped. "Why're you embarrassing me in front of the king like that!?"

"What!?" Link said. "You're the one who's embarrassing me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys, boys," The king said. "Would you two please SHUT UP!" those two words actually worked. "Ah… it's good to be the king… sometimes… now let's get back to the topic. You green boy, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," Link said. "No, your Majesty, except we're doing all we can to bring her back home."

"That's good to hear, I will offer a big reward for her rescue, whoever brings the princess back safely will receive anything he desires… with a few limitations, of course."

This seemed to get Red's attention.

"That's a very kind offer, your Majesty," Link said. "But the princess' safety is all we wish for."

"Uh oh," Sonic whispered.

HOLD IT!

"Whoa-whoa Wait a minute, you expect us to bust our-our deku nuts for nothing!?" Red slurred. "I don't think so!"

"Red this has nothing to do with money," Link tried to explain.

"Screw the money! I want the princess, *Hic* I wanna-"

OBJECTION!

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Under the Consent of the King!? A princess is not a prize that needs to be won!"

"Oh, yes she is!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Oh yeah? *hic* Bring it on you green -"(There are some things in the script that I cannot type up.)

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

A little later, the king, Sonic and Dash were out in the courtyard watching Red and Link roll around in the dirt fighting with their identical swords. Sonic was singing a strange song that actually fit the fighting scene.

"_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love!_

_Ooh!"_

"Alright boys! Break it up!" the pony tried to say… but he must've still been in the bridge dimension and it would take a while until they were fully here.

"Ah screw it. I'll let them decide later." Daphnes decided.

"_I believe in a thing called love!"_


	9. Return of the Sandwich

The Return of the Sandwich Sonic Impact

Dash and Sonic spent two months on their honeymoon, and that was mostly due to the fact that coming back to equestrian involved a lot of math, which neither of them were good at. The day they got back to equestrian was exactly seven days before Sonic's Birthday. Getting back in a flurry of numbers and equations that left a hole with burnt edges in the Cakes' bakery shocked everyone there.

When they realized that Sonic and Dash had returned, Pinkie threw a homecoming party… which didn't take as long as it usually did. Then Pinkie rushed over to Sonic and started jumping up and down.

"Sonic! Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!"

"What is it Pinkie?" Sonic responded.

"A friend of mine's Coming into ponyville! He heard that your birthday is coming and wants to help me plan it, if that's Okie Dokie Loki."

"Really?... Wait how did he know that I'm almost sixteen?"

"I told him."

"How did you know?"

"Tails told me."

"Okay, how long until he gets here?"

"He should be here any minute."

Just as Pinkie said that, a light orange pony wearing a yellow shirt with brown mane and a grilled cheese cutie mark fell right out of the sky.

"Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Welcome back!"

"Hey there Pinkie!" The pony said as he got up. "You ready for the usual challenge?"

"Challenge?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you must be Sonic Impact," Cheese Sandwich said. "Well every time we get together, Pinkie and I hold a Goof-Off. It's a challenge to see who can be more fun. And this time you're the judge."  
"Why me?" Sonic asked.

"It's your birthday that's coming up."

Sonic had a lot of questions that would go unanswered for the moment. He just went along with it.

Rainbow Dash

Dash remembered every lyric of the last Goof-Off that Pinkie Challenged Cheese Sandwich to. It was so random and so chaotic that she ended up crushed by a giant piñata. Needless to say she was looking forward to this one.

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_It's your birthday party, a very special day_

_I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say_

_Happy, happy, happy, happy_

_Happy, happy, happy, happy_

_Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!_

_[Cheese Sandwich]_

_If you wanna be the life of the party_

_But you're feeling just a little uptight_

_Call the doctor, beg and plead_

_"Doctor, tell me what I need"_

_Try to put a little cheese in your knees!_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons_

_What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?_

_Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do_

_Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you!_

_[Cheese Sandwich]_

_Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance_

_Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance!_

_Hit it, Boneless!_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake_

_Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake!_

_Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it!_

_[Cheese Sandwich]_

_'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Yes it does_

_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

Pinkie Pie: That's my song!

Cheese Sandwich: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Pinkie Pie: THAT'S IT!

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Roll out the party cannon_

_When you hear the party cannon song_

_Ka-BOOM!_

_[Cheese Sandwich]_

_Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size_

_'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear_

_Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise!_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

¡Dale, dale, dale

No pierdas el tino!

Porque si lo pierdes

¡Pierdes el camino!

And true to form, Sonic got crushed by the piñata. Sonic didn't seem to mind at all when he popped out.

"That was totally wicked!" Sonic yelled and fell back into the remains of the piñata. When every pony looked into the hole that sonic made they found him rolling in tons of candy, enough to make anyone throw up anything they ate… when they were born!

"So who won this time?" Pinkie asked. Sonic pointed his hoof to Pinkie. And after a short congratulation from Cheese Sandwich, Dash realized something. This entire Goof-Off played out exactly like it did for her party… five years ago… wow, that was very unoriginal of them.

Sonic Impact

A week later Sonic and the others were celebrating the biggest party Sonic ever was a part of. Tails seemed a bit pre-occupied with something on his computer to enjoy the party; he was just staring at the screen with this look of extreme shock. Finally, sick and tired of seeing his friend in so much shock he went over to check out what he was looking at.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said. "What's that you're watching?"

"There's this thing on earth's internet called Death Battle it put's their pop culture's deadliest characters against each other to see who would win a fight to the death… and some of them are downright brutal."

"Like which one?" Sonic asked. Tails pulled up one of himself against some Italian guy named Luigi.

"Wait! What was that!?" Sonic looked back at Tails' intro.

Wiz: Born the very same day Eggman began his robot powered takeover of the world, Miles Prower-.

Boomstick: Ha-ha! I get it! Miles per Hour! Creativity like that is why SEGA's still making consoles…

"I never got that!" Tails said.

"Apparently the Prower family has a sense of humor," Sonic looked at Tails and they burst into laughter…

"Wait… You're saying that between me and the leader of a small fraction of a giant, transforming robot army, I'd win!?" Dash said when Tails and Sonic told her about it. Sonic just nodded.

"We can show it to you if you want," Sonic suggested.

"Maybe later, Sonic," Dash said. "I'm exhausted from the party."

Soon after that, Modnar rushed in.

"Did I miss the Goof-Off!?" when everyone confirmed he did, he was distraught. "-!"

(Is it just me, or is this story getting progressively worse?)


	10. Another Premonition

Another Premonition Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic was patrolling Westopolis for any trouble. Eventually he got tired and fell asleep on one of the roofs. What he experienced in the dream was something that showed a depressing future for him and Dash. There were two hedgehogs of different blue colors. One looked like Sonic with messier hair, he was obviously older. The other was a lighter blue and had rainbow colored hair. She was dressed in a blue sweater a denim skirt and jogging shorts. They were crying over two graves set next to each other.

"Soar," the girl said. "I miss Momma."

"I know sis," The boy said. "I feel the same about Dad… let's go home, Uncle Knux will be mad if we're late." With that a strong wind picked up and the girl's feet stopped touching the ground. Soar stayed behind to say something to the graves. "You two would be proud of Scout… she's toughened up a lot since this happened." Soar turned away and ran with tears in his eyes.

"What is this?" Sonic thought. He walked over to the graves and read them.

Sonic the Hedgehog Rainbow Dash

There were no dates.

Sonic realized what was happening now. This dream was him looking at the future that was in store for his son and daughter.

"Sad isn't it?" he heard a voice say?" Sonic spun around to find a woman, standing behind him wearing a white dress that made her look like a ghost. "Delphi," she introduced herself. "I've been the one tampering with the plans that HE had for you."

"Why?" Sonic should've been preparing to fight, but something about her said that it'd be useless.

"HE brought you into Equestria in a way you shouldn't have arrived. You weren't supposed to marry Rainbow Dash the way you did. HE's been altering your destiny, mostly for the worse. Watch out for HIM. Don't play HIS game of destiny unless you intend to win."

"Who is HE?" Sonic had to ask.

"You already met HIM." With that Delphi waved her hand across his vision and Sonic woke up in his home in Cloudsdale, Dash next to him in the bed.

Rainbow Dash

Sonic had been acting weird since his birthday. He didn't eat much at all the next day, and Dash often caught him staring blankly into space. When Dash asked him what was wrong, he just brushed the question aside. This pattern went on for a week… then Modnar tried to talk to Sonic. Sonic looked at Modnar and then his face changed entirely. Like he put together an unknown puzzle and totally hated the image it showed.

"Sonic?" Dash tried one last time. "What's wrong?"

"I need some air," Sonic headed for the door and Dash followed him. "HIM… Modnar…"

"What about Modnar?" Dash asked him for the last time. After a startled jump and a few seconds to calm down Sonic finally answered.

"I had a dream last night…" Sonic went into detail about the dream he had the night before… "I'm sure that Delphi was talking about Modnar now."

"How can you be sure that we should trust Delphi?" Dash asked. Sonic thought about that for a minute… then he remembered something.

"Because she showed me that we would have kids." That scared Dash above all else. How did this Delphi know that Dash was expecting a filly? And now Dash was scared because Sonic knew. How did he find out? Dash touched her stomach uncomfortably.

"How did you find out?" Dash asked.

"You've been eating and using the facilities a lot for a girl who isn't pregnant."

"Was it that obvious?"

Sonic Impact

After that night Sonic stopped trusting Modnar all together. Every time he looked at Modnar he noticed something decidedly wrong with him. The way his hair kept changing (he even saw that happen once), the way his clothes always had something to do with Earth's darker histories from the evil side, and above all the journal. Modnar kept writing stuff down in a small Moleskine notebook. Sonic decided he would try to find out whatever he was writing in it, ASAP. Sonic finally got the chance half way into Christmas… and he found absolutely nothing in it. Sonic was confused, he tried to think of what he was doing… but nothing came to mind. Sonic felt completely hopeless for the first time in his life.


	11. The Journal of Damon

The Journal of Damon

(If the original creator of the character above reads this… take no offense MM.)

Sonic Impact

Sonic lifted the Journal off of Modnar, and Modnar never seemed to notice. Sonic looked at every page of the book to see what secrets it held… then he looked in the back cover. There was a picture of him in it… how did that happen!? Sonic took up a pen and wrote in the journal.

My name is Sonic Impact.

"I Know Sonic Impact, I am Damon."

Do you know anything about Modnar?

"Yes."

Can you tell me?

"No… but I can show you. Let the clock reverse fifty years." The book closed itself and started to glow a brilliant gold. When the light died down Sonic found himself back in Twilight's library… no this wasn't Twilight's library… it was different. Sonic stepped outside and found a much younger Modnar talking to a kid at least seventeen years old. He was wearing clothes like a renaissance peasant. His hair was spiky and black… and his eyes were an unnatural red.

"C'mon bro, why aint you marryin' her!? She's smokin'!" Modnar said.

"Modnar! Enough!" The guy said. "I said it before, I'll say it again! I don't love her! I just don't want to marry someone for the sake of power!"

"Seriously Damon! You thick or somethin'!?"

"If you want these kingdoms to merge, then you marry her!" Modnar stormed off.

Damon? This guy? Damon went over to where the book was placed and started writing in it. At the back of the book, Damon drew a little hectogram… and that turned into his face!

"With this… I give up everything." There was a bright light again, and Sonic woke up in the Library, the book opened and Damon's writing appeared before him.

"What I didn't know was that when I gave up what I had, I took the same thing from My brother… he became the god of All Things Random, while I became the god of Chaos… I even gave up my sanity into this book. My mind and body still wander the universe, incapable of dying off and unable to stay sane. Modnar's torture was a lot worse than mine."

Rainbow Dash

Whatever Sonic found in that Journal would remain his secret for some time to come. Dashy kept asking and asking what he found only to get her pride hurt every single time. All he'd ever say on the subject was "You can't handle it, I barely could."

Then Pinkie had the nerve to ask…

"Sonic? What's wrong? You look like you read 'Cupcakes' for the first time!"

"What?" Then Sonic found a book in his hands… having not read it myself I can't go into details. Sonic stared at Pinkie after he finished reading it.

"What!? Who Wrote this!? Shadow! WHERE'S YOUR GUN! I'M GONNA FIND THE AUTHOR AND SHOOT HIM!"

"What do you mean?" Shadow came into the room. He almost opened the book but Sonic punched him advising otherwise.

"So, now that you've read something that can't possibly be topped by means of creepiness," Dash tried again "what's on your mind?"

Sonic opened up about everything he found in the journal. How Modnar lost everything thanks to Damon's selfishness.

"Sweet Celestia… that's Dark." Applejack said. "But Modnar's a nice guy… right?"

"An unsuspecting target is an easy one," Shadow mumbled. "If Sonic's right bout Modnar, all this is just a ruse to lull us into a false sense of security. And then whatever he's going to do will unleash all 'Yay'. What the 'Yay'? Oh, Come On!"

Sorry Shadow, Equestrians Can't Curse.

"So you're flutter-censoring my curses?"

Yeah, sorry.

Sonic Impact

Shadow couldn't feel any angrier than he was feeling now. He went outside and flew out to a waste land that was as far away from other ponies as humanly possible and unleashed a Chaos Blast so powerful, it was like detonating a nuclear weapon since it was fueled by so much anger. Of course, there would be no radioactive fallout. The Chaos Blast itself was also so loud that Pinkie Pie could hear it from where she currently was and being worried, had Sonic check up on the Ultimate Life Form. and then they went back to Twilight's so that Damon could could show everyone what happened.

Sonic showed them the journal, because the group was still not convinced that Modnar was evil.

Damon… Show them, please.

"Very well Sonic Impact."

A bright flash later and everyone was absent… likely into the book.

"They will return Tomorrow, keep this book away from Modnar until then." Sonic closed the book and carried it with him to cloudsdale.


	12. Meganite

The Meganite Sonic Impact

Sonic had returned to the house to see that the place was ransacked. Nothing was taken, Thank Celestia, but whoever went by was looking for something. And it didn't look like they found it… then Sonic felt a familiar, yet chaotic presence behind him. He slowly turned around to see Discord standing behind him.

"Hello… You must be Sonic Impact, correct?"

"Discord!" Sonic prepared to fight, but Discord raised one hand.

"I've never met you, Sonic. At least the real me never met you."

"'Real' you? What are you saying!?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with Damon and Modnar," Discord held out his hands and the two gods appeared in his hands. "Damon is the God of Chaos for his world, while Modnar is, as you know, the god of All Things Random. Both of them have one major weakness, that Journal. They have the ability to create copies of all gods of Chaos and control each one."

"So they made a copy of you and Modnar had him attack us every time we met?"

"Exactly, I'm here now to tell you how to defeat Modnar."

Sonic had to think about this... If he went with Discord, he could be killed… but if he stayed where Modnar could get to him, he could be mutilated, maimed and killed all at once. Discord it is.

Rainbow Dash

After the vision that the journal gave Dash and company, She found herself in… the ancient Castle of the Two Princesses?

"How did we get here?" Dash asked.

"I brought you here." A voice said in the corner. One look at the corner and Dash recognized Damon from the Journal. "You're safe here, Modnar won't hurt you. He can't reach this deep into the book."

"Wait… we're still in the book?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I haven't shown you what you need to see here." He looked out the window and invited them to join him. What they saw was so horrible, that it shook the hearts of each and every one of them.

"What happened here?" Dash said.

"Welcome to my home, ten thousand years ago."

"But the book said fifty!" Pinkie pointed out.

"That's because the events that Sonic saw happened fifty years before all this. because I was selfish and gave up myself, I brought my world to decay, and eventually collapse." Dash looked at Damon, feeling something she never truly felt for anyone before. Pity. Because of him, his world was an ashen grey lump of rock.

Sonic the Hedgehog

"Where are we?" Sonic asked. The air around him felt dead, there was nothing standing on the ashen grey earth. There was no life.

"This is Modnar and Damon's home," Discord said. "There is a sacred treasure that you need here, and only one chosen by Chaos can wield it." Discord conjured up a notepad and drew something on it. "This is the Meganite Five, a treasure that on its own is useless, but with the other six of its kind will grant one wish." Sonic looked at the picture he drew. It was a pentagonal prism shape that looked like the ends were broken off.

"Where will I find it?" Sonic asked.

"Beneath the ruins of Gar's Castle is a holy catacomb. You will find the Meganite Five at the center of the tunnel system."

Sonic rushed off to find Gar's Castle. There were runes that Sonic somehow understood. G.A.R. Sonic sped through the Catacombs under the ground until he found the blue crystal at the center. And a blue dragon's guarding the treasure. The dragon opened its eyes and mounds of gold rolled off its head.

"Well… we have a champion," The Dragon said. The Dragon took a good look at Sonic. "A Blue Hedgehog… this is a surprise… what is it you want from this forbidden treasury?"

"I want the Meganite Five."

"After seeing such a great treasure as I guard, is that really all you wish?"

"Don't tempt me," Sonic said. "All I want is the Meganite Five, and I will leave the rest of your treasure alone."

"I am the only thing standing between you and vast amounts of suffering for the sake of the test."

"I'm willing to try." They stared each other down for five whole minutes. Finally, the dragon stepped aside.

"Good Luck… Sonic, is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"The Meganite told me, but whatever you do, show no emotion for the entire test if you wish to claim the Meganite."


	13. Modnar's Suffering

Modnar's Suffering Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic was in pain. The test was to see if he could go without laughing at the visions the Meganite sent him. Especially considering they were mostly songs with screaming goats mixed into the lyrics, it was really hard on his face. Finally the visions died down and The Dragon congratulated him on passing the test.

"Apparently I have no soul," Sonic said. "That stuff was really funny."

"You already passed the test, you can start laughing now." So Sonic did just that and his sides started hurting. "Need a ride back to Mobius?"

"Well seeing as I can't fly without the Chaos Emeralds, which went missing days ago, I'll need one." The dragon spread his wings, standing to allow Sonic to climb aboard… "Wait… can dragons even fly in space?"

"It's called Slipspace."

Pinkie pie

Now we just put the book in the safe and-

"Nero? What are you doing?"

Hiding "Cupcakes" from you and the others. T

Why are you hiding 'Cupcakes' beyond the fourth wall? I can easily get it there."

That's what the safe is for. To make sure even you don't get it.

Rainbow Dash

The Moment they got off of Damon's Planet and out of his journal, Dash noticed something… off. She was sure that Sonic would've taken good care of the journal in their absence, but he was nowhere to be seen. Also they weren't in Twilight's library so he couldn't have left it there. They were in a castle with spikes on every pillar. The castle itself was very… red, like someone painted it in with blood.

"So," A voice said from a few feet away. "You've found me out." Everyone slowly turned their attention to the throne. The person in the great boney chair was…

"Modnar!"

"Hello to you too, every 'pony.'" Modnar said. "But I'm afraid you are too late to stop me." Chains of gold surrounded the gang and clamped them in place. The spikes were on the outside of the chains so it didn't hurt as much as it would look.

"Why are you doing this!?" Fluttershy screamed. Modnar took off his top hat and set it on the chair's arm. His head was shaven and nothing could be seen under that duster.

"My Brother took something from me that meant everything… with what I stole from him, I will get those memories back." Modnar Snapped his fingers, and a cage descended from the ceiling. In it was a Damon… who looked at the group beneath him and went wide eyed before having a seizure that rattled the cage. "You always were hard to get a-hold of, Brother." Modnar pulled the journal out from a pocket inside the duster and started to twirl it by one corner on his finger. "But I have what I need from you now; you no longer mean anything for my search."

Suddenly Dash felt a huge cramp in her stomach. The pain was almost unbearable, and she finally knew what was happening after a few seconds. She was going into labor. Now of all times? It wasn't the best opportunity.


	14. The Sixteen Wings

The Sixteen Wings Sonic the Hedgehog

"How are we gonna do this!?" Sonic yelled to Discord. "We can't just charge in there, he's got my Wife and friends!"

"And your son," Discord threw in. "Before you punch me about that last one, we spent half a month gathering the other Six Meganites Right? What do you think they do?"

Sonic was stuck on the part about his son being in captivity… but then he finally had to ask that question.

"What are the Meganites for?"

"I've heard about your Centurion form that goes beyond Super mode. The Meganites are to help you break _that_ limit and reach Praetor Sonic."

"But I need the Chaos Emeralds to go Centurion, and they disappeared a while ago!" Discord held up a metal box. When he opened the box Sonic found all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. They started to levitate around Sonic soon to be followed by the Meganite Crystals. Each Meganite Crystal lined up under the Chaos Emerald that matched it in color. Then the Emeralds placed themselves on the top of the Meganite Crystals there was a flash and the ground beneath Sonic started to tremble.

"What's Happening!? Discord!?"

"You've nothing to fear, Sonic. Your Potential is breaking the final limit."

Soren the Hedgehog

Soar was just a baby, but he remembered everything that happened to him in the previous life. In a past life he was the one who volunteered to contain Hysteria, the god of Madness in his blood, Sanctor the Hedgehog. He kept his ability to comprehend everything around him. He understood everything that his mother said to him. How everything would be fine, and how his father was going to get them out of this mess.

It was finalized that his father would get him out when the room started trembling. Soar looked through the grated ceiling to find his father, bathed in a golden light that broke all explanation. It also broke reality. Modnar stormed into the cell to see what was happening. One look at Sonic and Modnar knew what was going on.

"Praetor… NO!" Modnar dashed for the ceiling to try and stop Sonic from going full Praetor. But the punch that Modnar threw was caught by a blue wing. Sonic looked up at Modnar with glowing white eye sockets as seven more wings spread. Thus everyone in the direct vicinity was dragged into a shadow realm. The girls were all turned human with instruments, Soar's mom had a guitar, Applejack had a bass, Pinkie had a beat machine, Rarity had a key tar, Fluttershy had a violin (I know it's a tambourine in the show, but I don't think it applies to symphonic rock), and Twilight had a trumpet. Their eyes glowed for a split second and they started playing like an entire section of a symphonic rock group on their own. (Think Nega Whisp Armor Phase 2).

Praetor Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic and Modnar were too evenly matched. Whatever move one had to use against the other, the other could counter it very easily. It wasn't long into the fight that Modnar sprouted eight wings of his own. Sonic had to think of something fast before Modnar tore Existence itself apart. Sonic backed up, spread his wings to their full length, and charged at Modnar at four thousand miles per hour. Modnar tried the exact same trick for Sonic, part of his wing was chipped, but he was fine all the same. He turned around and threw a flurry of feathers at Modnar… never for a second expecting what happened next.


	15. Wishes on the Meganite

Wishes on the Meganite

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic reverted to his normal state when the feathers were shot back at him with Modnar's… Psycho-field? I don't know.

"Why?" Sonic glared at Modnar. "Why are you doing this!? Isn't Damon your brother!?"

Modnar lifted Sonic by the neck and held him to his face. "My Brother took everything from me! I want it back! Why won't you let me have it back!?"

"There's always… another… way." Sonic would've passed out from the pain, but the Meganite was still giving him enough energy to stay awake… and all his wounds were healing with that energy. Annoyed with this defiance, Modnar threw Sonic a few feet away. During the flight, Sonic's wounds completely healed, and Sonic got an idea. But for the first time ever… he was too slow.

Rainbow Dash

Dash was scared. Not only was her newly married husband getting pummeled, but she couldn't do anything besides play guitar. Six of the Meganite Crystal flew to the Spirits of Harmony, including herself. And she heard voices coming from in her head.

_We are the creators of the Meganite System. We will grant each of you one wish._

Dash immediately thought about Sonic, so she made her wish first.

"I wish Sonic could not be hurt!" a beam of bloody red shot towards Sonic and he started to heal again eventually going Praetor again.

"I wish the fighting would stop!" Fluttershy yelled. A yellow beam shot towards the fighting and a human figure pushed them down and held them there.

"What is it you want!?" Fluttershy asked Modnar.

"When my brother gave up his humanity and mortality to not marry someone he didn't love he doomed me with the same fate. Thousands of years of my time, all gone because my brother was selfish. And the worst part, it will never end! I tried to do the unthinkable to myself just to be over with it. But even removing my head did nothing! I want the life I once had! I want my family!" Modnar started to cry with rage. "But I can't have that! My family died thousands of years ago! My world is nothing but ash! I can't have what I want, so I'll destroy the man who took it away! Even if we are family! I will make him feel pain!"

Rarity stepped forward, and placed her hand on Modnar's forehead. "I wish for a world where Modnar can have what he wants," she said. "I wish Modnar mortal." There was a rush of wind and Modnar's tears started to dry.

"Thank you Rarity!" Modnar faded from existence.

Damon

Damon was thankful that he was having one of sane moments when Modnar died. He was grateful that his brother finally found peace. When Modnar's captives surrounded him they offered to give him the same thing.

"No, thank you," Damon said. "The entire reason I did this to myself was to get away from my world, my family, my fiancé, everything. I had no idea that Modnar would have the same curse on him. But thank you for offering."

"You don't have to be alone…" Sonic said.

"If I'm not alone, everyone around me will eventually grow old and die until I am. I am alone in every sense. You Sonic the hedgehog, have done well to save even my brother. I thank you for that."


	16. Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen Years Later Soren the Hedgehog

Soar was the Third of the Fastest Things alive. He never really knew his mother, he and his father left Equestria five years later, and he never went back. All that Sonic would tell him about his mom was that she was expecting when they left, along with all the Mobians and their sons.

Soar was running all over Mobius one day, and out of nowhere decided to pay Max Prower, Tails' son, a visit at his lab. When he got there, he found a strange man packing Max into a tube-thing.

"I bet that Pesky Sonic will come after this!" the man turned around and smiled when he saw Soar. "Speak of the Devil! Prepare to face defeat!" a blow to the head later and Soar was out like a light.

Scout Rush

Scout never knew her father. She didn't even know she had a brother until that day he contacted her mother. Scout came home from School one day to find her mother reading a note.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A letter from someone I never thought would contact me again." Scout wanted to ask more, but the tears in Dash's eyes told her to stay out of it. When Scout went to her room, she heard a door close, and saw her mother running out of the house and flying to Ponyville. Scout looked for the letter, for something that could tell her about her father. She found it on the table.

"My Dearest Rainbow Dash,

I would understand if you hate me for leaving and taking Soren with me. I also understand if you don't believe me when I saw that he's in trouble, or that I need your help again after ten years. But something has happened, and we need your help. It started when Eggman resurfaced after seventeen years last week…"

Soren Heights

Soar woke up in a Plexiglas tube. There was a mask over his face and a strange liquid around him. He looked down and almost screamed. His body… had changed!

"SUBJECTS AWAKENING: PREPARE FOR RELEASE PROCEDURE"

The liquid in the tube drained and the mask came off his face. Soar looked at the reflection in the glass and confirmed what he saw… he somehow became human.

"Well, old 'friend.'" The strange man came out from the shadows of the lab that Soren found himself in. "It's nice to see you again."

"Who are you!?" Soren yelled. "What is this place!?"

"Now Sonic, don't tell me you've forgotten," The man said. "After all, it's only been a month."

"Okay… you've got the wrong guy! My name is Soren! Sonic is my Father!"

"That's What they all said… but I'm not buying it!"

There was a loud Crash and a small explosion, followed by a blue blur dashing through the lab, breaking stuff like nobody's business.

"You should, Eggman," Sonic said. "It's the truth."


	17. Unfortunate Reunion

Unfortunate Reunion Scout Rush

Scout couldn't believe it. The letter was from her father. What's more, the brother she never knew she had was in trouble. It also said that all her friends had secret brothers… and they had the same thing happen to them. Scout flew out of the house (After locking the door, of course), and followed her mom to Lightning's palace/library. Only to see all her friends gathered outside the door.

"You too, Scout?" Lightning Strike asked Scout.

"Yeah… I had no idea."

"Me neither," Apple Juice said. "I mean, I knew that my dad left for his home after five years, but I didn't know about Falcon."

"I'm kinda glad I know both my parents," Krystal said. Scout didn't doubt it, though being the daughter of a dragon and a unicorn was a little touchy for her.

"We have to find them…" Magenta said. "Maybe listening will tell us where they are." Scout placed her ear to the door.

"Dash, you can't go back to Mobius!" Twilight yelled. "We swore we'd never interfere in their lives again!"

"But what if Eggman comes back!?" Dash said. "And we have to stop him before he does?"

"Rainbow! Listen! The Portal in the basement has been deactivated, and only Tails knew how it worked! If he needed us, Tails would've reactivated it and come through himself!"

The Basement…? That gave Scout an Idea.

"Lightning? Have you ever hacked something before?"

"Once…"

"Can you do it again?" Lightning thought about it, and decided to try.

Soren Heights

Soar was working on keeping up his speed. So far, being human didn't change that much, he could still break the sound barrier given time and distance, but it still felt weird being taller than his father… and a different species than most Islanders. It also felt weird to have to wear clothes. He always dressed in a blue athletic sleeveless shirt and black and red jogging shorts.

"Okay… I have good news and bad news," Tails said. "The good news is none of your inherent abilities are affected by this change."

"What's the bad news, Dad?" Max asked. He was still not used to seeing Max wearing a sweater around his waist with cargo shorts and a yellow tank top.

"I can't change any of you back to your normal forms… I'm sorry."

A week later, Soar and Max were wandering about, exploring Tails' workshop seeing what they could find. They found something alright, there was a portal generator in the back of the basement.

"What do you think it does?" He asked.

"Obviously it's meant to create a portal to another planet," Max said. "I'm not so sure which planet though." Soar found a little note on the base of the generator. It was addressed to his father… from his mother.

"Max… Can you get this thing working again?"

"I guess, why?"

"I think our mothers are on the other side of this portal."

Scout Rush

Not too long after Lightning tried to hack into the portal, it started up on its own. The six Spirits of Harmony rushed down to see what their daughters were up to.

"I couldn't get in…" Lightning kept saying. "So why is it opening!"

"Scout, what happened!?" Dash asked.

"If Lightning couldn't get in," Scout said. "This didn't happen from this side."

"This side?" Twilight asked.

"Well yeah," Magenta said. "The portal is a doorway to the other side of space right?"

"Doors open from both sides," Pinkie said with serious realization. The portal went critical, and two things shot out of it before it exploded.


	18. Endless Posibility

Endless Possibility Soren Heights

"How are we gonna find them?" Max asked Soar for the fifth time.

"I don't know, Max! okay!?" Soar realized what he said and how he said it. "Sorry… it's just… I'm trying to think about that."

"No worries, man…" Soren clutched the pendant he inherited from his mother, and for the first time ever, he felt a little switch on the side. He took a closer look and turned the little wheel to open a miniature music box… with a lot of power and sound in it.

_This is my escape_

_I'm runnin' through this world_

_And I'm not lookin' back!_

'_Cause I know I can go_

_Where no one's ever gone_

_And I'm not lookin' back!_

_But how will I know when I get there?_

_And how will I know when to leave?_

_We've all gotta start from somewhere_

_And it's right there for me_

_The possibilities are Never Ending!_

_I see it!_

_I see it! _

_And now it's all within my reach(Endless Possibility)!_

_I see it!_

_I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility!_

_And so I'll carry on_

_My time to shine has come, I feel it! (Feel it!)_

_As fast as I can go_

_Straight to the top, I know you'll see it! (See it!)_

_So please wake me up when I get there_

_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_

_I know in my hear that it's my time_

_And I already see!_

_The possibilities are Never Ending!_

_I see it!_

_I see it!_

_And now it's all with my reach (Endless Possibility)!_

_I see it!_

_I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me (And now I fell so free!) Endless Possibility!_

Drop that smile 'Cause you're beaten again!

No this is where my journey begins!

You're losin' speed you're losin' your flow!

But inside is a power you'll never know!

Then let it out! It's inside you!

You better all stand back 'cause I'm comin' through!

_I see it!_

_I see it!_

_And now it's all within my reach! (Aaah)_

_I see it!_

_I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me! (Aaah)_

_I see it!_

_I see it!_

_And now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)!_

_I see it!_

_I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me! (And now I feel so free!)_

_Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility!)_

_Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility!)_

_Endless Possibility!_

Scout Rush

Scout wasn't as fast as her mother, but she flew as fast as she could all over Equestria to find whatever came out of that explosion. But she never found those two creatures and she was at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She was getting pretty desperate, so, of course, she went into the forest. Oh boy, her mother would kill her for that. What she eventually found was music, emanating from near the cave of the mirror pool that was sealed before she was born. She tried to follow the sound, but it eventually ended, leaving her lost and confused.

It was around that time that she heard a rustling in the bushes. What jumped out was something that even she didn't recognize at first. Then the word for it came to her. _Scorpio!_ She was trying her hardest to avoid any confrontation with the creatures of the forest. All eyes of the thing pointed to her and it made an evil hiss, as she realized that she failed at that attempt.

But then she heard a familiar voice. It reminded her of someone strong, and swift and caring… like her mother… but more masculine.

"Hey Ugly!" the Scorpio turned to the voice, as did Scout. She saw the strangest creature in the forest to date. Scout had no way to describe it, but it sort of looked like a monkey in terms of physical build. "Why not pick on someone your own size!?" the Scorpio scuttled over to the creature. The creature showed no sign of fear as he kicked the Scorpio in the face.

Soren Heights

Soar got Max to get the pony to safety, and started to fight the scorpion. Okay the scorpion was fighting; Soar just kept dodging every sting and claw attack thrown at him. Finally Soar got an idea. He rushed in close to the scorpion's face and spin-kicked it with enough force to snap the exoskeleton. The thing ran away, but there were more behind it. Soar took off his scarf and wrapped it around his hand. He stared to charge up a dash, and rushed to punch the first in the group.

The punch hit every one in the field, engulfing them in fiery energy, burning them to a crisp.

"What was that!?" Max said from the cliff behind him.

"I have no clue…"

The Pony just ran screaming.


	19. Invalidation

Invalidation Scout Rush

"Scout, Are you sure you saw this thing take down a Scorpio!?" Celestia responded to the report.

"I'm sure he burned down half a pack!" Scout repeated. "As soon as I saw what a danger he could be, I ran straight here to report to your highnesses."

"If it's Mobian, I have to wonder why the contract would be broken…" Luna commented. "The contract would only be fairly invalid if both worlds were simultaneously at stake… and so far it hasn't been that way yet."

"Troubling indeed sister," Celestia said. "Unless… THEY'RE back." Twilight came flying into the throne room franticly. She almost crashed into Scout.

"I finished learning the spell you asked me to practice," she said.

"I need you to cast it," Celestia said. "We have Mobians in our midst."

"But, the Contract!"

"Doesn't directly apply to those who do not know of it," Luna said. "Now, the Omnipotence Spell?" Twilight nodded her head and light came off her horn as she cast the spell. Her eyes lit a ghostly white for half a second as all the knowledge of the world at the moment started to process in her head. She came back with something odd.

"Soren…?" The princesses looked at each other in shock.

"Get Rainbow Dash before they are hurt!" Celestia ordered. Too late. Dash came crashing through the stained glass window of twilight behind them carrying the Mobian who took down the Scorpios.

Soren Heights

"I keep telling you!" Soar said to the Pegasus. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone!"

"I don't care!" She said. "You still broke the Contract! My husband wouldn't show mercy to Invalidators, neither will I!" Soar was in a bind. Chip's Ring, which he got as a gift from his father, was still burning on his wrist from the lightning strike.

"I just wanted to see her again…" He thought to himself. "And look where it got me." Suddenly a large white winged unicorn stepped between the Pegasus and Soar.

"Rainbow Dash," She said. "I can't let you hurt him."

"Princess Celestia?" Rainbow dash landed before the princess and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, but he broke the Contract Sonic and I set up-" Soar heard nothing past "Sonic and I." when the ring cooled down, Soar started to see a series of images radiating through Soar's mind, each centered around Rainbow Dash… Images of _him_ and _his_ friends as kids. "Why shouldn't I stop him from… whatever it is he wants to do to Equestria?"

"Because his motive for coming here isn't to hurt anypony," Celestia said. "But merely to see you again."

"You mean to tell me that I almost got killed by…!?"

"That's right, Soren."

Scout Rush

Scout couldn't understand, but her brother, who she never even knew until the woods, was saved by Princess Celestia herself… and from their mother to boot.

"Soren!?" Dash yelled. "Son!?"

"Son!?" Scout exclaimed. "That's my brother!?" Soren looked at Scout in shock.

"Brother!?"

"Someone has a lot of explaining to do…" Dash said.

"And I'll be glad to do it," somepony said. Scout turned around and saw a group of strange creatures alongside more humans. It was a blue spiky one that said that.

"Dad!" Soren exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Dash shouted.


	20. A New Beginning

A New Beginning Soren Heights

"How did you follow us!?" Soren exclaimed. "The portal exploded after Max and I got here!"

"Tornado X." That cleared up the question easily. The Tenth Installment of the Tornado Series Fliers was specifically designed to traverse the known universe, which kept growing after Equestria was discovered. "Soar, What were you thinking!? I know that you had a lot of questions about your mom, but that was not a good reason to go looking for her in a place I said I couldn't ever go back to! And thanks to your curiosity the Invalidation of the Contract has gone from Petty to Fair!"

"What!?" Celestia exclaimed.

"Metal Sonic detected a signature identical to his traversing the portal to Equestria," Tails said. "As Metal was originally created by Eggman…"

"That can NOT be good," Twilight summed up.

"How many of those things can there be anyway?" Soar asked. "Sonic-bots I mean."

"There's Metal Sonic, who was reprogrammed after trying to kill me on multiple occasions, Silver Sonic, who was created when I found myself able to resist Eggman's Roboticization… and Mecha Sonic Who made the Master Emerald a Magnetic Krystal in the first place. Since Silver Sonic was destroyed twenty years ago."

"It could very well be Mecha Sonic," Scout said. Sonic looked at the mare and turned his attention to Dash to ask one question.

"Your daughter." Sonic just nodded his head in confirmation that he got it.

"Okay, so Mecha Sonic followed us here to Equestria somehow… but why?"

"That's what we need to find out," Celestia said.

Scout Rush

Scout got to know Soar a little during the search for Mecha Sonic. He Lived in Equestria for five years, and left due to some unknown danger to both worlds with their dad before Scout was born ten years ago. The locket he inherited from his mom was made by Twilight and Tails to keep the song special. But she gave it to him saying she didn't need the locket for the song to be special. It sounded like what her dad said when he turned over the Earring saying he didn't need it to remember her.

Mecha Sonic finally showed his face at the new Library in Ponyville.

"Target Acquired," he said. Nopony noticed but Scout apparently. Mecha Sonic shot a bolt of Electricity at Soar, and Scout pushed him out of the way.

"Scout!" Soar rushed over to her side to see if she was alright. Meanwhile, their parents were able to get Mecha Sonic to submit…

Soren Heights

"Target Name; Soren Heights. Mission Objective; Retrieve Target and deliver to Dr. Eggman for further instruction. No further information is accessible at this time." Soren wouldn't leave his sister's side while she was being treated for the shock. Twilight was taking extra care to not hurt her any more with her magic, which, in itself, was pretty hard seeing as how Scout was unconscious.

"Soren… what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"I have to go back to Mobius."

"But your mom-"

"Will see me again when the portal is up and running again. Right Max?"

"Right!"

"What'll you do on Mobius?"

"I'm gonna fight Eggman."

-End of final Story

Next Series: Rex Runner and Mare Do Well


End file.
